


Growing Younger

by CapturedMoon



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedMoon/pseuds/CapturedMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. It took her awhile to notice the changes. It started so leisurely, but now Kaoru was certain… Kenshin was becoming younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Younger

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or claim any of the characters. This is all thanks to the talented Watsuki Nobuhiro.
> 
> This is set approximately seven months after Jinchuu, KenshinxKaoru fluff one-shot.

Kaoru hummed softly while her fingers absent-mindedly stroked through thick red hair. The heat of the summer day was graced with a nice breeze and it was a welcome change from the still humidity that had plagued the area lately. The sound of wind chimes and call of cicadas seemed to blend together into a lovely melody that lulled the raven hair woman. Her calloused fingers slowed and she rested her head on a wooden beam, her eyelids heavy. While it was tempting to just let her body fully relax and be swept away into a mid-afternoon nap, she resisted. Kenshin, who long ago dozed off, lay comfortably with his head in Kaoru's lap. While this was no longer a new position for the two of them, Kenshin had never truly fallen asleep before and she wanted to enjoy every moment of it.

Himura Kenshin was usually a predictable man. He was a soft-spoken, peaceful and humble person who would never hesitate to put himself in the path of harm to protect others. For those who knew the swordsman on a deeper level, he was a man with a past full of enough battles and tragedy to make any person feel ancient and worn. But at this moment, he looked like a little kid that curled up on his mother's lap.

It made her smile to think that this would be another scene to commit to memory. More than a year and a half had passed since Kenshin had come into her life and in that time there could never be enough moments like this. Of course, she would never replace all the heroic and amazing… sometimes sad moments she experienced with the red-haired swordsman, but these sweet and childlike times were so amazing. And within the past few months, they had occurred more and more.

It took her awhile to notice the changes. It started so leisurely, but now Kaoru was certain… Kenshin was becoming younger. Not in his appearance, as was the joke there was no way such a young-looking man could be near 30 years old, but in his behavior.

She first noticed he would always schedule his chores around her one-on-one training with Yahiko so he could sit in and watch as they spared. He'd chuckle when their spar inevitably turned to a full fight while hurling insults. The first time he joined them in the dojo with a bokken in hand, both immediately ceased their feuding, mouths agape. He just smiled in return, acting like his involvement was no big deal. She was about to ask what was going on, but their eyes met briefly and she saw a flicker of amber fire behind amethyst and she understood. Without a second thought, she shoved a still stunned Yahiko forward and stepped back.

Their spar, while serious, was… fun. Kaoru couldn't believe it as she watched from the sidelines. As they fought, they taunted each other, tested new techniques, laughed and pushed each other. It was like watching two young friends.

Since that day, her personal training with Yahiko had decreased, but… she was okay with that. It just gave her more time to watch two of her favorite people finally act like kids.

Slowly the rurouni masks of façade smiles and goofy faces disappeared, replaced by genuine smiles and laughter. It helped fill the empty feeling since the departure of their mismatched family. The day when Yahiko had taken the little he had and decided to take up residence in Sanosuke's old place, she had felt a depression overcome her. It didn't matter he would be just down the road, at the moment Yahiko was as far away as Sanosuke. Consumed in her thoughts, she didn't notice Kenshin until he held her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"This will always be a home for those ones, that it will," he whispered, stroking her hand with his thumb. "And together, we will always welcome them home."

She felt the weight on her heart lift and with a squeeze of his hand she confirmed that this was THEIR home for all the rest of their days.

Not only had he verbally confirm that this was his home, but he had shown it as well.

Together, they had helped clean and fix the broken dojo. During holidays, he had been the one to suggest decorating for the occasions. She had never seen anyone but children act so excited for Oshogatsu, the New Year. The thought that he'd never had a home to celebrate at before crossed her mind and she was glad to know he wanted to make this a special occasion.

They began telling stories of themselves before coming into each other lives. Kenshin's sudden interest in her young life, practicing under her father and training with other students… it was flattering how he would laugh when she told him of the times she would beat up the other students when they made fun of her for practicing kenjutsu instead of cooking. She told him all about her mother's passing and how her father took his grief into the attainment of the dojo. Her father felt as though kenjutsu could make up for the lack of a mother… hence her poor of domestic qualities.

He told her how he was from a poor farming family and all the few memories of his mother and father prior to their deaths. His mother always treated him well and encouraged learning with books and writing, despite their poor status. After she passed, he never continued on with written language. With Hiko, his lessons were in swordsmanship, sake, and taking care of himself. With day long practices, cooking their meals, washing their laundry, and his master's side job as a potter, he never had the time to ask Hiko to continue on with his writing.

"Tomoe-dono had beautiful handwriting," he told her one day. Since the day he said goodbye at her grave, Tomoe was never a taboo subject. Kaoru felt no sadness or avoidance when he would bring her up, and she in return appreciated the woman for being a part of Kenshin's life. "There was always a little jealousy when she would write in her journal. It's silly, right?"

"I don't think it is," she answered. "I can't say I'm much better, but would you like me to help you improve your hand writing?"

It was just a simple offer. Kenshin already had a great concept of writing; he just wanted to mature it. But, the look he gave her made it feel like she just offered him the entire world. She felt the tips of her ears burn with a blush.

"M… My grandfather and I used to practice calligraphy together and I have basic education in it, so… you know. I can give some tips or some-"

Kaoru stopped her babbling when he took hold of her hands. "This one does not wish to inconvenience Kaoru-dono with selfish wishes," she went to interrupt him, but he continued on. "But, it would mean a lot if you would help this one, that it would."

So, when ever there was a free moment, they would sit down together and she would trace out kanji and explain what it meant. They would write notes to each other instead of verbal conversation for hours. As she thought, he was a fast learner, but he would always ask if she would help him with the movements of the brush. To make his hand writing more legible, of course. The touching of their hands eventually became a normal occurrence, but it never lost the special feeling it gave her every time she took his hand in hers and guided the brush on the paper.

Kenshin had also been an instructor to her in the culinary department. Like she had offered to teach what she knew of writing, he offered his personal knowledge on cooking. They made most of their meals together now. He would tell her what spices went well with what food, how long what foods needed to cooked and that a little salt goes a long way. The skill he possessed with a sword transferred to knives and she enjoyed watching him flawlessly minced and diced vegetables and fillet fish.

"Why can't I make them even!" she grumbled one day. Her fingers were already covered in bandages from previous battles and her frustration made her hands shake.

"They look fine, Kaoru-dono, that they do," Kenshin said from behind the angry woman. She gave off a heavy sigh. "It's just like calligraphy, like how you've taught this one."

Butterflies filled her stomach as he positioned himself against her back and took her hands in his. He whispered calming things in her ear, causing a shiver to travel down her spine. What this man did to her…

"Funny how this is switched," she joked. "I'm usually in your position when we're writing."

She felt his hum vibrate down his chest. "That is true, but this one doesn't mind. It's just another good excuse to touch Kaoru-dono's hands more often."

The chopping of the knife stopped and she looked over her shoulder to meet his gaze. A glint of amber flashed across his irises and she had recap of the time he first sparred with Yahiko. He still had a hold on both her hands, but began to slowly caress them.

An inaudible sound escaped her mouth and she felt frozen. Was it just her or was Kenshin's face closer than it should be?

"Kaoru-dono," he whispered.

She wanted to just lean forward and close the space between them. "Yes?"

"You forgot a rule of cooking. While multi-tasking, you need to keep an eye on everything," she raised an eyebrow at him and he leaned back. With the swordsman out of her space, she could hear a bubbling noise. Then she picked up on a burning smell.

"Oh, the rice!" she yelled, running past Kenshin to try to save what little rice she could.

Black eyebrows knitted together in thought and she sighed, bringing a hand up to her face in frustration. The earlier feeling of peace was gone, and now all she wanted to do was smack the man sleeping on her lap.

Along with his current youthfulness, Kenshin was also being a tease.

It was never with words, but with expressions… and touching. Like the way his hand would linger on hers when handing her something. Or when she would bring him water while he cropped firewood and he would brush his bangs back, giving her a sly smile before thanking her for the refreshment. Just like he was now, if he ever found her sitting on the engawa or inside mending clothes, he would approach her and complain about how tired he was or he had a headache. She'd scoff at his lame attempt to get her to offer her lap, but she offered it anyways. There had been many a times they'd be in situations where his lips had been inches from hers. It was almost like the swordsman was daring her to make the move.

But, she wasn't one to give in easily and two could play that game. On mornings she could feel his gaze she would slow her katas and make each movement slow and graceful. She would purposely loosen her ribbon so pieces of hair would fall into her face, giving him a reason to tuck the wayward pieces behind her ear. On days she felt really adventurous, she would dip her fingers in the ink as he practiced and attempt to draw whiskers on his face. She considered it a victory is she managed to get any of the ink smudged on his face, just so she could offer peace by wiping it off. But he would start-up the fight again by flicking grains of rice at her while she concentrated on not burning whatever it was she was cooking.

Kaoru had never been into flirting, but with Kenshin, it was fun. Not only for her, but she felt it gave him a chance to experience a part of his life he didn't get to enjoy. His youth had been full of harsh training, terrible situations and ideals of a better future for others. Even his marriage with Tomoe had been out of necessity to start with and he never got to tease or pursue her.

Nothing endearing was ever said between the two of them. No proclamations of love or marriage had ever been discussed, but that didn't matter. She knew how she felt about him and from his touches and expressions; she knew he felt the same. It was in the soft hum he made when he'd rub his nose over her shoulder sometimes when he was standing behind her, finally resting his chin on her shoulder and his hands would play with the fabric of her obi. His child-like clinginess told her more than adult expressions ever could.

Both her legs, hanging off the engawa, were fully numb from the weight and lack of movement but she want to risk movement and waking him. It was late afternoon now and they should start on dinner soon, but a little longer wouldn't hurt. Yet, as if he could tell of her slight discomfort, Kenshin's sleeping face scrunched up and he flipped over so that his he was facing her torso and gave her legs more blood flow.

"Kenshin?" she whispered, thinking he was awake. In response he wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled deeper into her lap. The young woman's heart skipped a beat and a fierce blush covered her face.

Kenshin, now awake, turned his head toward her. His eyes were dewy with sleep and he smiled slightly at her red face. She frowned slightly, but relaxed her body. He looked just like a child now, waking up from a nap.

"You were out," she told him, again running her fingers through his bangs. He didn't reply, only giving off a hum and tucking his head back into her lap. "It's almost evening; do you want to start dinner? Yahiko might come by tonight."

"This one… wants to lie here a little more," he murmured, squeezing her tighter. "It's comfortable."

"I haven't seen you that deep in sleep before, other than times you were hurt" she mused, her hand leaving his hair and curving around the top of his body in a semi hug.

"That's because this one is enjoying being with you, so no other thoughts are in my head," he slurred, starting to fall back asleep. "Kaoru-dono makes me happy."

From his steady breathing, she knew he was once again snoozing. She was thankful for that, because she didn't want to worry him with her tears that were forming in her eyes. Despite being from happiness, it would have worried him. She sniffed and wiped them off before letting her head lay against a support beam.

"You make me happy, Kenshin," she agreed before closing her eyes. It wouldn't hurt to let him sleep a little more, not to mention it felt nice to rest her eyes as well. The chimes ringing in the wind soon became a serenade and she finally let herself drift off as well.

OOO

Yahiko hadn't felt the need to announce himself when entering the dojo grounds. It was evening and there should be no students training. Also, Kenshin knew he often came by for dinner on the Akebeko's busier nights. So, it was odd that the young swordsman didn't smell anything cooking in the air, or even the clash of pots and pans. He walked around the dojo to the kitchen, only to stop at the sight on the engawa.

Kaoru was sleeping with her head rested on a beam, legs hanging off the engawa and drool on the corner of her mouth. Kenshin had his head in her lap, his legs spread out and his arms wrapped around Kaoru's middle. Kenshin stirred slightly, knowing the young boy was there, but not caring to turn around.

Yahiko stared at them for a minute longer and continued to the kitchen. He may as well start-up dinner while they wake up. What idiots! To fall asleep outside like that, especially in that position…

"Kids…" he muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! It's been a while since I last posted and even longer than that since I wrote a piece not based on a scene already done in the manga. The idea came to me in that I saw Kenshin, free of his past and fully living in the present, acting like a teenager in love with Kaoru. He never had the chance to flirt or play around before, but now he has Kaoru for that :) Also, who doesn't like a little fluff now and then?
> 
> CM-Chan


End file.
